Carmilla de'Shaire
Character History Carmilla de'Shaire is a newly raised Yellow sister, currently 30 years old. She's short, roughly 5'1 tall, with a slender frame. She has golden-brown hair that hangs in loose (and unruly, in her opinion) waves to around mid-back, and large, green eyes flecked with gold and brown. She's pretty, but not particularly stunning - pretty in a natural sort of way. In the small of her back she has a tiny, black, tattooed flame (sometimes friends are mean, get you drunk, and make you do things you normally wouldn't consider ). Carmilla is soft and sweet, in an innocent and almost naive sort of way, although she is very aware of the world around her when she needs to be. She is always willing to help others in any way she can. To those she knows well, Carma is funny, determined, and studious, but to those she doesn't know very well, she's simply shy. While very opinionated, she tends to keep her thoughts to herself, unless she's very close to the person. She is also a romantic (despite her efforts), not having had the chance for teenage romance when she was younger. Her years at the Tower have given her more self-confidence, and have half-filled her desire to prove herself, but she is still quite quiet, unless provoked. There is a much more intense and dark side of Carmilla's personality, but she keeps it so deeply hidden within herself that even she doesn't know it exists (yet *insert spooky foreshadowing music*). Carmilla grew up as a middle-class citizen in Cairhien. As a young child, she always dreamed of becoming a court bard, because of her love of music - to her great happiness, she received a harp from her father as a birthday gift when she was 9. She was very close to her father (Adon) and rather distant with her mother (Angharad) although she didn't wish it so. When she was 12 years old, her father caught a strange, slow-killing illness, and Carma was forced to try and make coin by playing her harp at inns throughout the city, to support her family. She became bent on learning how to heal but she could not find anyone to apprentice and as her father grows sicker, she stopped searching to stay by his side. He died when she was 14, and she didn't get a chance to grieve properly for his him. For another year she searched for someone to apprentice in the mornings, and played her harp and sang in inns throughout the afternoon and evenings. Shortly before her 15th birthday, an Aes Sedai happened through Cairhein and stayed at the inn where Carmilla was playing. Carma had heard tales of Aes Sedai and their regal, ageless looks - and more importantly, how they could supposedly heal at the touch. Terrified but determined, she approached the woman after she was done playing, and stuttered out a request to be brought to the Tower to be tested for the ability to channel. The Aes Sedai agreed and they traveled to Tar Valon where Carmilla was tested, and to relief and excitement, was found to have the ability to learn how. Throughout Novicehood she studied hard, wanting more than ever to become a healer - she never wanted to see death's preliminary set-in and not be able to help. She was raised to Accepted after seven years, at 22. As an Accepted, she stayed hard-working, and quiet. She preferred to listen and watch the other girls giggle and have fun than to participate, unless it was clearly stated acceptable (ie. on a free day), then she laughed and joked along. She played her harp only when she was by herself, and occasionally for close friends - now that she had the choice, she wanted to keep her memory of her father to herself and those she loved. After studying for eight more years, she was raised to the shawl at 30. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios